Her First And Last Lesson
by Laurellei
Summary: Honestly, her only intention for standing on the wet cold soccer field was because she wanted him to pay more attention to her.


**A/N: **I know that I haven't been active in updating or publishing on fanfiction for a while, and I'm really sorry about that. Like, _really really _sorry. I hope no-one's forgotten about me, hahah - especially since I've also changed my penname from _**Hayleywilliams**_ to _**Jaiyley**_… I doubt anyone's noticed that.

But anyways, I had promised Diane (Our lovely Princessjaded) that I'd write something Michi-related for her quite a while ago, and truly I have been writing some stuff, but I just can't find myself to like them at all… And then this story kind of got to me and I thought it was too cute to ignore so I wrote it out. It's something very small, but Diane, I _will_ write another Michi story for you if this one's too childish; just say the word!

… But as of now, I hope you enjoy _this_!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The only thing I probably own is my old-school Alice in Wonderland poster… ;-)

* * *

**Her First And Last Lesson**

Honestly, her only intention for standing on the wet cold soccer field was because she wanted him to pay more attention to her.

She'd heard from Sora that his favourite sport was soccer…

x~x

"_Soccer?" She mimicked the same words which had come out of her best friend's mouth. _

"_Yeah…" Sora acknowledged, reaching over the table to grab a bottle of ketchup. "Saw-ker." _

_The short brunette girl watched the ketchup spill on top of her friend's plate of French fries. "So…" her voice trailed on as she carefully thought everything through, "…that pentagonal-spotted ball you kick around is called a soccer?"_

_Sora giggled softly, "no silly. The _ball's_ called a soccer ball. The _game_ you play when you kick it around is called soccer." She passed the ketchup bottle over to her long-haired friend who looked like she was completely at a loss. _

"_Okay…" the perplexed girl shook the red bottle. "Is soccer hard to play?" She asked curiously. _

"_Mmm, not really" Sora bit into a French fry. Her brown eyes suddenly went wide and she sat up quickly completely forgetting her food and famished stomach. "You should totally get Tai to teach you how to play so we can all play at recess!" She clasped her friends' hands in her own and squeezed them tightly. "Please do it, it'll be so much fun!" _

_At the sound of his name, the brunette's cheeks slightly turned pink. The ketchup bottle fell loudly on her plate. Sora didn't notice though. She was too excited to hear the girl's answer._

"_W-will Tai want to teach me?" The question came out quiet, shy._

_But again, Sora was too preoccupied with her outburst that she hadn't noticed the change of tone. "Of course!" She instantly let go and sat back down in her seat, ignoring the wandering eyes of the other people in the fast food restaurant. "It's his favourite sport ch'ya know."_

_Mimi grabbed the ketchup bottle and placed it neatly on the table. She wiped up the gooey red stuff and began shaking salt on her fries. Thinking of her and Tai alone on that soccer field made her blush again. But she would do it nonetheless. She agreed with herself that she would ask him for a lesson and then confess to him of her crush on him. If that lesson was the only way she would get his full attention, heck, so be it! She would do it._

"_Uh, Mimi?" Sora's voice trailed on. _

"_Mmhm?" Mimi looked up lamely._

"_Too much salt…" _

_x~x_

Only a week ago had she really built up the courage to ask him for a lesson. Sora kept reminding her, but Mimi kept lying by saying that she would ask him _'later'_. Now a week later, she was standing in the field dressed from head to toe in her most favourite outfit with her long hair in two neat braids. It was her attempt to impress him, but the boy didn't look impressed at all…

"What are you wearing?" He asked instead, wild thoughts raging in his mind. "I mean, don't you have something else in your closet that's not so…" he vigorously bit the inside of his cheek. There was a maddening itch in the back of his throat which threatened to worsen if he let the word slip. The more that he strained to keep his mouth shut, the more the word played along his lips, nagging and distressing the living daylights out of him.

It really wasn't that bad… the word. But he knew that she would take it a wrong way. Exaggerate. Make it seem as if the world was coming to an end. She was a girl, and he had to remember that he was disallowed from making girls cry.

Mimi stared at him warily with hands jabbed in her pockets. Her teeth held tight onto the skin of her bottom lip. She was preparing herself for one of his common outbursts. It wasn't as if they would catch her off guard anyway, she had heard him yell while playing the game before (she tried going to his and Sora's soccer games many time hoping that he'd notice). The skinny brunette boy had a knack for saying whatever was on his mind before he thought it over. People mostly found it offensive and though she didn't quite like the habit herself, she eventually became used to it. She had learned to pick up on signs which warned her when he was about to be a loud mouth before it happened. Like the lowering of his dark thick eyebrows, the flair of his nostrils, a fast lick of his top lip, the scratching under the chin - It was all there. And the young brunette swore that only moments ago he had done all that.

She didn't enjoy, or like for that matter, the disapproving look on his face. It looked as if he had swallowed something sour. Mimi tried to remain calm attempting to keep herself from running away, so she clenched her tiny hands into two tiny fists.

Suddenly, it dawned to her. He probably didn't like it when girls acted so wimpy and weak. He probably only liked girls with might and who were willing to fall in the dirt and scrape their knee. That was perhaps why he and Sora got along so great. She chose to be aggressive around him.

Hoping to prove to him that she was neither wimpy nor weak, Mimi stood her ground and inhaled greatly. "Not so what?" She urged defensively. Creases along her forehead stretched. She was prepared to hear whatever it was that he had to say, and willing to fight back.

Catching her stern light brown, almost hazel coloured gaze, the boy swallowed hard. The expression on her face turned from looking somewhat confounded to downright annoyed - contemptuous even. Ironically thinking about it (and he dared not admit it), he probably had, and he was eighty percent sure of it, won himself a one-way ticket to hell.

"Not so…" The itch suddenly became worse. He scratched the exterior of his throat nervously and looked down at the grass below his feet, "girly."

Mimi released her grasp and looked surprisingly at him. To be honest, she was expecting something far worse. So to hear only that, all she could do was heave out a small sigh of relief. Looking at him again, she could tell that her reaction had caught him slightly off guard. His brows were furrowed more so than they had been before. With a smooth tilt of his head, he reminded her of a lost dog. One of those Catalan Sheepdogs whose hair always cover their eyes. The mere image brought a smile to her face.

"Why are you grinning?" He asked. "I'm being serious. _This_ is serious."

The smile slowly faded. The image was gone as quick as it came - almost like it had been pricked by a needle and ignorantly popped. Now the only picture she could see was of the boy standing in her way.

"And so am I," she quietly pointed out. "What's wrong with dressing girly?"

'_I'm only doing it for you,' _she added quietly in her head. _'There shouldn't be anything wrong with that…'_

To him, it was nerving that her questionable look hadn't faded. He felt as though she didn't understand his point. He wanted to yell it because it was so obvious, but he had to remember that he was disallowed from making girls cry. "Well there's nothing wrong with it-" he paused, "-if you're _off_ the field." He tried to state his point lightly.

He caught her great eyes shifting to the side as she looked at their surroundings. And it wasn't just a quick shift or glance, but more so a study. The creases returned to her forehead as she stood there examining tree to tree, grass tip to grass tip, net to net.

Mimi understood his point. She understood it to a great extent. The only reason why she hadn't dressed in shorts and a simply T was because she wanted his direct attention. She wanted him to look at her and think: _'she's very pretty. I should have paid more attention to her before.' _

She sighed, shutting her dry eyes for a brief second. "Whatever. Let's just play ball, okay?"

'_Please say yes,' _she hoped.

"Uh… no, _not_ okay" he said instead.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Come on… let's just let it slide this one time and play."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Why are you acting like such a baby?" She questioned feeling the irritation slowly get the best of her.

The boy lifted his hand and used his dirty index finger to point at her small, delicate form. "Go home and change first." He hastily demanded.

A breathless laugh escaped from her lips and she stared at him incredulously. "You're kidding right? I mean, you're not serious are you? It's not even that big of a deal!" Something caught in her throat which was too hard to swallow down. Palms got sweaty.

"No." His response was final. That was it.

"Fine, then forget it." She waved her small hand forward and turned on her high-heeled butterfly imprinted sandals until her back was the only thing facing him. She began walking, wanting to get the heck outa' there and away from the ill-mannered boy she called her _friend_ - and had hoped to be something more.

"Where're you going?" He asked curiously and sharply.

"Why do you care?"

There was a pause.

"Come back!"

She clenched her sweaty hands into two small fists. She turned around on her heel again and made her way to the pentagonal-spotted ball near the boy. Mimi could feel his brown eyes watching her oddly, but at that point she didn't care. With all of her might, she kicked the ball with her right leg and watched as it aimed directly into his gut.

He let out a sudden strangled _'Oomph!'_ and embraced himself.

Without a final word, Mimi walked away. She tried to not let it show earlier, but the threatening smile finally appeared on her lips. If that hadn't shown him how stubborn and fierce she could be, then he was just plain stupid.

She left the wet cold field thinking of what Sora had told her before, and she had come to an agreement too…

… Soccer was pretty easy.

_~Fin!_


End file.
